i'll never let you down
by youreyelinerlooksamazing
Summary: Maddian in Canada snippets. Life after they found each other. / Happy Birthday, Charlotte!


**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Charlotte! Here are a few lil Maddian in Canada snippets for you :* I'm sorry it's not much, but I know you understand the pains of writer's block!

I'm going to upload this on to my main FF account after your birthday, but I really couldn't risk you reading this beforehand (and I knew you'd see it!). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

/

Maddy's hair is long now. It falls all the way down to her ribs, as straight and shiny as ever, and she still wears it with the front few strands pinned out of her face.

The minute Rhydian sees Maddy in human form again, he instantly notices her different hair, and immediately gets the urge to run his hands through it.

He doesn't get the chance until later on when they're sitting on the sofa in the small living room of their new house, when he's catching her up on everything that's happened, and vice-versa.

Maddy snuggles up in to his side without hesitation, wrapping her arm over his stomach and leaning her head against his chest. It makes Rhydian smile. Her nose presses in to his T-shirt, just breathing him in, getting his scent, making sure she has enough to fill in all the times she almost felt like she'd forgotten what he smelled like.

Rhydian does the same; presses his nose to the top of her head, nuzzling in to her hair. She still smells the same. Exactly the same. It's like nothing has ever changed, like nothing was ever different; except he knows that it has. Everything has changed. Nothing is the same anymore.

But when he brings his hand up to run through her hair, letting his fingertips smooth through the strands right to the very ends, he thinks that, maybe, that's okay.

/

Canadian bacon is nothing like English bacon. It's a different shape, a different colour, a different taste and texture.

It's the first thing Maddy makes Rhydian try on his first morning. As usual, her parents make a cooked breakfast with all the meat a Wolfblood could crave, but the first thing Maddy piles on to his plate is the Canadian bacon.

"Try it," she says, grinning at him and, God, has he missed that smile.

"It smells different."

"It is different. Not much, though. They don't actually specifically call it 'bacon' here, apparently. Although I suppose it varies depending on where you go."

Rhydian takes a curious bite of it and his face lights up. "It's delicious."

"Well, it's meat, of _course_ it's delicious," Maddy rolls her eyes playfully. "But still – it's different, I'll give you that."

"It's thicker. But mostly it just looks and smells different. I don't know if humans would be able to taste the difference."

"Well, I guess we'll never know." She tears a mouthful of the meat off with her teeth and loads her plate with more food.

"We can get Shan and Tom to try it when they come out here."

Maddy's entire face lights up, and her grin is so wide, her eyes so bright. She looks right at him and hooks her leg around his under the table.

He grins at her in return. Doesn't know if he'll ever be able to tear his eyes away.

/

Maddy's parents are weird about them sharing a room and a bed, but if the two of them happen to fall asleep on the sofa while watching a movie, Emma and Dan will never move them. They let them sleep on the sofa together all night, only acknowledging it with a playful roll of their eyes and a witty comment about the fact that they can't leave each other alone for two seconds.

(They're right, though. Maddy and Rhydian never let each other out of their sight now.)

So all of this may or may not have something to do with the fact that they pretty much spend most nights sleeping on the sofa, only sparing a few nights when her parents start to get exasperated with finding the living room a mess of blankets, pillows and snacks the next morning.

They watch a movie most nights; Maddy snuggled up in to his chest, his arms around her, head leaning on top of hers. And they almost always fall asleep.

They'll wake up in the morning with Rhydian lying on his back and Maddy lying flat out over his chest, head tucked under his neck, Rhydian's arms around her.

It's pretty much the only way they want to sleep for the rest of eternity.

Baking has become a recent favourite past time for Maddy since coming to Canada, and she always ropes Rhydian in too now that he's here. Cookies are her favourite; she loves decorating them with different coloured icing and little decorations she finds at the store.

"You've gotten good at this," Rhydian says one day as they sit at the table, dipping his finger in to a bowl of icing and licking it off.

"Hey," Maddy slaps his arm away. "No eating the icing until we're done. Then you can lick the bowl."

"Sorry," he chuckles, folding his arms on the table in front of him and smiling over at her. She's working on some detailed icing on a cookie shaped like a cat, staring down at her slow and steady hand work with her tongue poking out a little in concentration.

Rhydian could _die_ , she just that cute.

"I'm serious, though," he says. "You're really good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Cake stuff."

"I'm sure there's a more technical word for it." She flashes him a quick grin before flicking some hair off her shoulder and turning back to her work.

"You know what I mean, Mads."

"I do," she smiles distractedly. "Thank you."

Rhydian looks down for a moment, licking his lips a little nervously scratching his elbow even though it's not itchy.

"You—you look beautiful, Mads," he says after a moment, only looking up at her from under his eyelashes, unable to move his head properly because he feels like he's going to look away very soon. Maddy stops what she's doing right away and looks up at him, her eyes wide, lips turned in to a little smile. "I feel like I don't tell you that enough." He adds quietly.

She stares at him for a long moment. Then reaches out and touches his cheek with her hand, smoothing her thumb over his skin.

"I love you," she says quietly, voice soft and warm. She's looking him right in the eyes.

His lips release a small, relieved smile. He looks at her properly. "I love you too, Mads."

Leaning in, she catches his lips with hers in a small kiss, smiling widely when she pulls away.

"Sorry, I got some icing on your cheek," Maddy giggles and tries to wipe it away, but it only makes it worse.

Rhydian chuckles. "That's okay."

And he kisses her again.

/

"Thanks for coming back for me," she whispers one night as they lie together on the sofa. The whole house is silent and she's curled up on his chest, Rhydian's hand playing with the ends of her hair.

"I told you I'd find you," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And I always will."

A/N: Here's the deal with the Canadian bacon sitch. a) I'm a vegetarian/vegan, and I haven't had bacon in about 11 years, so I can't remember anything about it. 2) I'm also not Canadian, so I know nothing about their bacon. I took this info from the people around me talking about it. So. Yeah. I feel that's an important disclaimer tbh.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I really hope you enjoyed this, and the entire scavenger hunt! I love you and I hope your birthday has been one of the best yet. :* xxx_


End file.
